Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
MFPs are powerful office machines that have a great degree of functionality. Individual MFPs or groups of MFPs may be monitored remotely via network connection. Certain operations may include processing of documents with sensitive content. It is undesirable to make such sensitive information accessible beyond an MFP itself, such as accessible via remote monitoring device.